


Of Late Night Calls And Parkour

by Author_Incognito



Series: The (Mis)Adventures of a Spider and a Devil [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Parkour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt and Spider-Man are in a bit of trouble, and Foggy has to come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Late Night Calls And Parkour

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that I would like to point out is the fact that this series will not be in chronological order. I mean sure, this one obviously takes place after Of Friends and Vigilantes, but the others will just be kind of scattered here and there. In the future if you want to read them in chronological order, I'll try to find someway so that you may do so.

Foggy groaned into his pillow as he heard his phone blasting his ringtone on the small cabinet beside of his bed. He groped around in the darkness, squinting his eyes as they tried to adjust to the dimness of the room. Soon enough his fingers had fallen upon a smooth, sleek surface and he quickly picked the object up and sleepily answered it.

"Hullo." He said, his voice still hoarse from sleep. "Hello." He repeated, once he had cleared his throat.

"Foggy." The voice of Matt came through the phone, sounding muffled and out of breath. "I -er- We need help."

Foggy sat up straight in his bed, now wide awake. "What's going on? What happened." The words rushed through his mouth at a considerable rate when one also added the fact that his heart had just dropped straight into his stomach.

"Spider-Man and I . . . we're kind of . . . well we have a predicament." Matt said.

"What kind of predicament?" Foggy questioned, barely able to force the words out of his mouth.

"Um . . . just get here as soon as you can. We're somewhere near the library in Queens."

"All right," Foggy said, untangling himself from the blankets that surrounded him. "I'm on my way now. Matt should . . . should I call Claire now or later." He sincerely hoped that Matt said later, as that would imply that the trouble that they were having wasn't immediately life threatening. Then again, both Matt and Spider-Man could be as stubborn as bulls at times, so that might not actually be as comforting as he had originally thought.

"Actually, Foggy we don't need Claire for this." Matt said.

"What." Foggy asked, confused.

"Just get here, okay." Matt told him once more before he abruptly ended the call.

"Ooookay." Foggy murmured to himself as he stumbled his way through his home as quickly as he could, hastily grabbing his wallet on the way out. It was only when he stood outside in the cold autumn night waiting for a taxi to come around the corner did he realize that he was still in his pajamas. Oh, well, it was too late to go back inside now. Besides, he was certain that the citizens of New York City had seen stranger things than him wondering around their busy streets. It seemed as though ages had went by before the   first taxi showed up. "It's about time." Foggy muttered under his breath before telling the driver where he was heading.

"Bit late to go out, ain't it." The driver said, attempting to make small talk.

"Yes, yes." Foggy said absent-mindedly, his mind still locked on his best friend.

"Okay, then." The driver shrugged as he pulled the taxi from the sidewalk and out onto the bustling streets of the city.

 _Oh, god. Please hurry, please hurry, please hurry._ Foggy chanted in his mind as the car painstakingly inched its way through traffic and red lights. The seconds seemed to stretch into hours, and the minutes into days.

By the time that they had reached their destination, Foggy was in such a hurry that he nearly forgot to pay the driver. "Sorry." Foggy said, fumbling around in his wallet as he search for the appropriate amount of money.

 "No problem." The driver said, although his tone stated otherwise. Foggy merely ignored him and started to walk up the street as the taxi drove away.

"Matt! Matt!" Foggy whispered as loud as he could. As far as he could tell, the street was silent. Dead silent. Odd. If something bad had happened he would have expected some gang members swaggering around or some petty thieves lurking around various buildings. Instead he saw nothing. Nothing except for the buildings lining the street and a few stray cats making their way around a puddle of water.

"Matt." He said, daring to speak louder than before.

"Shhh !" A voice hissed from the shadows.

"Matt?" Foggy said as he glanced wildly around for the source of the noise.

"Be quiet, Foggy! We're over here!" Matt said from an alleyway a few feet away from Foggy, who immediately ran forward.

"Matt! Oh my God! Are you two okay? Are you all right? Are you - Matt, what the hell are you doing." Foggy said as he took in the sight that lay - or rather, squished - before him. It appeared as though somehow Matt and Spider-Mad had managed to get themselves crushed into a large crevice in a wall of a vacant building.

"Hey, Foggy. Nice to see you again." Spider-Man said, straining his neck to see above Matt's fully costumed head.

"Hey." Foggy said to him, before turning back to his - clearly idiotic - best friend. "Matt, what happened?"

"We had a bet", Matt began, "to see which one of us could run across buildings without stopping and, well." Matt gestured around with his left arm, which seemed to be the only part of him that wasn't inside the crack.

Foggy paused, trying to mentally process what had just been said to him. "So, let me get this straight. You two had a bet on parkour and  got stuck inside a wall."

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds stupid, but, yes, we did." Matt said.

"That's because it is stupid!" Foggy said, coming even closer to Matt and Spider-Man.

"Hey, wait! Wait! Wait, Foggy!" Matt said, causing Foggy to stop, worried.

"What?"

Matt pointed down with his free arm. "Don't step on my phone."

"Oh, right." Foggy said, kneeling down and picking up the fallen phone and placing it gingerly on top of the lid of a trash can.

"Okay." Foggy said once that had been said and done. "Now let's get this over with. Now remember, if anything breaks, it's entirely your guys's fault." 

Foggy grabbed Matt's outstretched hand and- after several minutes of pulling and panting- he managed to pull Matt out.

"Thanks, buddy." Matt said, clapping Foggy on the shoulder, who only glared at him.

"I can't believe you got me out of bed for this." Foggy said, as Matt was starting to reach inside the crevice and get Spider-Man out.

"What? Would you have left us out In the cold?" Matt asked once Spider-Man was free.

"It's June." Foggy retorted dryly. "And how come you guys couldn't get out anyway. Couldn't Spidey over here just like scaled the wall or pushed the building over slightly?"

Spider-Man shrugged. "Frankly, I was too squished to move, also I have limited super strength, so, yeah, can't do that I'm afraid."

"Well that's unfortunate." Foggy said, stifling a yawn. "Anyway I'm going to go back to bed."

"Okay, good-night Foggy." Matt said as he picked up his cell phone. As soon as he had straightened up, he turned towards Spider-Man. "So we never really got to finish our bet."

"Wait, what." Foggy said, eyes moving back and forth from Spider-Man to Matt.

Matt appeared to ignore what Foggy said, and simply just went on talking. "So do you want to finish it.":

"What!" Foggy repeated, having to physically restrain himself from shouting now.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Spider-Man said, and Foggy would bet anything that the kid beneath the mask was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, then, let's go." Matt said, running away. Spider-Man threw his head back in laughter and ran after him.

"Matt, I swear to God if you call me with something like this again tonight I am so just going to leave your ass there until the morning!" Foggy shouted after them as they disappeared from his line of sight.

Foggy shook his head in disbelief. "Why are all my friends idiots." He walked away from the alley, hoping that a taxi would arrive quicker than last time.

 

 


End file.
